<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa III trying to seduce Mary Goore by KassieProphet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491381">Papa III trying to seduce Mary Goore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet'>KassieProphet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary Goore Stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No Smut, flower misuse, implied grave robbing, the kazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the challenge. Mary is Mary about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus III/Mary Goore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary Goore Stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa III trying to seduce Mary Goore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little blurblette I posted on Tumblr a while back. Thought I'd share it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa III meets Mary because Mary sometimes ghostwrites songs for the band and because he also provides fresh bodies for Ghouls' summonings. Mary has no time for Papa’s shit, which only intrigues the man more. Every attempt at a pickup line gets met with Mary’s line face.</p><p>Papa finds out Mary’s address from Imperator’s records, and he shows up at Mary’s tiny, basement apartment. Mary opens the door to find Papa with a with a black rose in his teeth. Papa starts strumming a tune on the ukulele: it’s “Never Gonna Give You Up”. </p><p>He hands Mary the rose when he takes out his kazoo to hum the chorus. Papa almost can’t quite get the notes out because he’s so pleased with himself. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mary is just thinking <em>What the fuck?</em> </p><p>Papa finishes with a <em>Ta-da!</em> flourish.</p><p>Mary brings the rose up to his mouth and eats the bloom. He maintains eye contact with Papa the whole time he’s chewing it. Then, he spits the masticated petals at Papa’s feet and slams the door in his face.</p><p>Papa just yells at the door, “It’s ok—you’re busy. I come back later!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>